


Making new friends is all about the impromptu plans

by Awenna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Birthday Party, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: “Yuuri blushed, very self-conscious suddenly to be under the spot. “I… I turned 14 a couple of days ago.”“A couple of days ago!” repeated both Mila and Chris together while looking at each other with stars in their eyes.“Oh, do you think what I think?” asked Christophe to Mila.“Oh yes!” she answered.”





	1. The best ideas are found in a library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewizards_mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewizards_mafia/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for the wonderful, the exceptional, the best, the amazing [Fae](http://wizardmafianinjapirate.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it. <3
> 
> This is almost a crackfic. I moved Yuuri’s birthday to somewhere in August because I do what I want.

Lost in her thoughts, Lilia had stopped looking at her nephews who were now doing God knows what. Clearly something they should not, given the noise she could hear. She moved from her spot at the entrance of the library to go towards the sounds of the two voices she could hear. When she arrived where her two nephews were, she had to sigh. She had been taking care of them for five years since their parents had sent them to her for the school year in the city. They were as light-haired as she was dark-haired, but inside of them burnt the same flame. She would help them to do something with their life. They only needed the right teaching and some discipline. Discipline which seemed to be lacking at the moment. She crossed her arms and looked at them until they noticed her and stopped.  
  
“What just happened in here? What is all this noise?”  
  
Yuri, the youngest, just six years old was looking fiercely at his aunt and answered:  
  
“I was trying to get this book, the red one up there to read, but it was too high. So, I was trying to move the chair to get it and Viktor came and he started bothering me and I nearly fell because of it.”  
  
“I was only trying to help!” retorted Viktor.  
  
“Trying to help, my ass! You only want to… to… to help yourself,” answered Yuri while crossing his arms and sticking his tongue at his cousin.  
“You don’t even know what that means!” pouted Viktor.  
  
But before he could continue, Lilia interjected:  
“Yuri Plisetsky! I don’t raise you to use that kind of language. Oh and get down from that chair will you or you are really going to fall,” she said as she helped him down.  
  
“I have a library to take care of, I cannot spend my time coming to check on you every other minute. Viktor, you are nearly 15, I expect better from you. No, don’t say anything, I am talking. I will soon have to go and do a reading with some primary school children. In the time that I am gone, the new librarian Mrs. Katsuki will take care of the people coming in and out of the library. That is her job, not taking care of you. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. The both of you.”  
  
She looked at them, staring in their eyes. Yuri looked away and answered with a faint: “Yes Lilia.” Viktor waited a bit longer and shook his head to share his assent. Lilia softened a bit and continued.  
  
“Good. Now Yuri, you can join the group if you want to. Otherwise, take a book and go sit on the couches in the children’s section. I’ll be gone for 30 minutes. Ask Viktor if there is anything wrong. And you, take care of your cousin and stop being so immature. In a few weeks, you enter high school, you are not a small child anymore.”  
  
After Yuri told her he preferred to stay here, she took the book he had tried to get earlier and told him to go and sit with it.  
Touching Viktor’s shoulder as he was looking down to the ground, she added: “And don’t provoke your cousin again or I will have to take action and this trip to go and see the figure skating championship will not happen. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to welcome.”

 

On those words, she left the teenager and walked towards the entrance to welcome the class, exchanging a few words with Hiroko, the new librarian. Viktor sighed and moved towards the History books section, took a book on the hundred years war, a good depiction of his situation these days, and sat at one of the empty tables in this section.  
  
After some time, deep in the reading of his book undisturbed by his cousin still reading in the children’s corner, Viktor was startled by the sound of a chair being moved on the other side of the table. He looked up to see a boy about his age with glasses and what appeared to be a novel under his arm.  
  
“Oh! I am sorry to have startled you. I hope I am not bothering you. I would have sat somewhere else, but all of the other tables are mostly full and there seemed to be enough space here for the both of us,” the other boy quickly said.  
  
Viktor shook his head as if to wake up and answered: “Oh no, it’s fine. There’s plenty of space anyway, don’t worry.” With a quick laugh, he said: “It is not like we’re taking a lot of space with our books anyway.”  
  
That seemed to make the other boy relax. He sat down and put the novel in front of him on the table. Still looking somewhat shy, he took a deep breath and said: “Hello, my name is Yuuri. I have just moved here.”  
  
Viktor smiled, “and I am Viktor, but I have been living here for five years.”  
  
Yuuri chuckled and opened his book starting to read. Viktor’s eyes lingered a few moments longer the boy’s face and then he looked back at his book taking in the words.  
  
They had been reading like this for some moments when someone gave him a big tap on the shoulder making him jump. It wasn’t his day to read in peace. He looked up as the person started to talk: “Bonjour my friend! How are you? Long-time no see!”  
  
The person in question was Christophe, Viktor’s best friend and next-door neighbour, who had been away for the previous few weeks. Christophe’s parents were from Switzerland originally, but they had moved here more than a decade ago. They went there almost every year to see the family they still had there. When Viktor had moved here five years ago, he didn’t know anyone apart from his cousin and aunt. Christophe had been the first person to talk to him and took him under his wing, introducing him to his own friends. They were the same age so once Viktor knew enough of the language (which came quite quickly for Viktor was a gifted student), they ended up in the same class. They were _always_ up to something and soon became best friends.  
  
“And whose fault is that? Am I the one going far away during the holidays?” answered Viktor cheekily.  
  
Yuuri had looked up from his book to what was happening on the other side of the table. Catching his sight, Christophe asked: “And who might you be? I’ve never seen you around those part.”  
  
Chris knew everyone, and everyone knew Chris, he was one of those people. He was always out and about and had been for some time. The neighbourhood was one of those places. Many inhabitants, but like a small village and neighbours knew what was happening in the neighbours’ flats and houses.  
  
“I am Yuuri, I have just moved here a few days ago.”  
  
“No way! Oh, this is exciting!” said Chris as he started clapping to himself. “I need to present you to everyone. A new person to add to the group.”  
  
As he said those words, he caught sight of Mila going out of one of the shelving. He called her to join them and as soon as she was close enough, he introduced Yuuri.  
  
“This here is Yuuri and he just moved here. I was telling him and Viktor how he ought to join our group.”  
  
Whereas Viktor and Chris were the same age, Mila was a year younger, but she was always up to something with them. They were quite the group with the different kids of the bloc.  
  
Mila interjected: “Oh yes! I love meeting new people. So many stories, so many things to talk about. How old are you?”  
  
Yuuri blushed, very self-conscious suddenly to be under the spot. “I… I turned 14 a couple of days ago.”  
  
“A couple of days ago!” repeated both Mila and Chris together while looking at each other with stars in their eyes.  
  
“Oh, do you think what I think?” asked Christophe to Mila.  
  
“Oh yes!” she answered. “I need to contact the others. The day is still young. Sara’s mum can probably help us with food.”  
  
Yuuri was looking increasingly confused and anxious.  
  
Seeing that, Viktor who had been quite silent until now, but shaking his head in assent intervened and talked to Yuuri: “What my friends here are trying to say is that if you moved just now and your birthday was during that, you probably did not have a big celebration. And Chris and Mila, here, love nothing better than a celebration (and food, mainly food).”  
  
Chris cut Viktor and asked: “Talking about food, do you like cake?”  
  
Yuuri instinctively answered “Yes”.  
  
“And do you have a favourite one?” asked Mila.  
  
“Hum…probably green tea cheesecake or maybe red velvet. Whyy?”  
  
“Because we’re going to do a little party of course,” answered Chris.  
  
And on these words, Mila and Chris looked at each other and separated, each going their own way with no need to talk to know who was doing what, leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone at their table.

 

Taking in what had just happened, Yuuri looked completely startled. “I… What…What just happened?”  
  
Standing up, Viktor came to Yuuri’s side of the table and squatting down asked with concern in his voice: “Oh I’m sorry, is everything okay? I know my friends can be a little overwhelming sometimes.” He chuckled and added: “I mean I can as well”.  
  
Trying to breathe calmly, he answered: “It’s just that I…I am not very good with people.”  
  
And as he was saying those words, the new librarian arrived. “Yuuri, is everything okay?” There was concern in her voice.  
  
Viktor said: “We learned that Yuuri’s birthday was a couple of days ago and my friends decided, without really consulting Yuuri that we should throw a party today.”  
Viktor looked slightly embarrassed, scratching the back of his head as he responded to Hiroko.  
  
She approached Yuuri and said softly “leave it to me,” before starting to talk to Yuuri. Viktor took his book from the table and walked away, suddenly remembering that he hadn’t looked at what Yuri was doing for quite some time. Fortunately, he was still reading his book, or rather another book. Lilia was back at her chair next to the entrance. Leaving his brother to his book, he moved towards his aunt and they started to chat. A few moments later, Hiroko came, Yuuri following her.  
  
“Yuuri will be delighted to come to your little party,” she said looking at Yuuri to push him to say something.  
  
He said shyly: “I do like cake.”  
  
Viktor smiled brightly. “That settles it then.” There was going to be a birthday party later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The last remaining characters to arrive and some birthday shenanigans... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Who doesn't love a good piece of cake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistency and uploading on schedule? Sorry, I don't know her.  
> Here it is, the 2nd chapter of this little gift, that is coming to you [thewizards_mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewizards_mafia/gifts), super, super late. <3

Oh, this was exciting! They had not had a new person join the group in ages. Sara was going to be happy too. She was always trying to make the newcomers feel at home. Not that Mila didn't as well, but she tended to be so focused on whatever it was she was doing at that moment that she would forget everything else.

Mila checked her watch, it was 1:30pm, plenty of time to organise something.

She arrived at Sara's flat and knocked on the door. Sara opened with a smile on her face as she saw Mila. Quickly Mila explained to her what was needed and they both went to the living room where Sara's mum was ironing some clothes.

Sara started and without catching her breath asked : “So there is this new boy in the neighbourhood and his family just moved in and his birthday was a few days ago and we thought we would organise a little party, but you know how a birthday needs a cake and so we were wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a cake and he likes both green tea cheesecake and red velvet and so if you could do one of those that would be super-duper good, pretty pretty please mamma.”

Sara's mum smiled, checked the clothes she still needed to iron, the time, pondered for a second and said “If you ask me that now, I assume it is because you want it for today? Well, I have pretty much all the ingredients for the green tea cheesecake, but it needs to stay in the fridge for a couple of hours, so I need to start now if you want it to be ready for around 4pm. These clothes need to be ironed so either you or your brother will need to do it. And as you are the one asking for a favour, I would suggest you do it. Does that sound like a good deal to you?”

The perspective to iron clothes did not seem to be the most appealing to Sara, but she agreed. Her mum then moved to the kitchen, leaving the girls to their own in the living room.

Mila bowed “Thank you fair lady for your sacrifice to the cause.” Sara laughed to these words and answered that one had to make concessions to get what they wanted. They smiled at each other, hugged, and Mila left, she had to find Phichit and Christophe.

\---

Christophe who had not lost any time as he left the library and had gone straight to Phichit’s flat. His dad had opened the door and brought him to Phichit’s room, announcing him. Phichit was at his table designing clothes and was not alone as Seung gil was in the armchair next the window with a notepad, drawing something. They had been deep in their craft when Christophe arrived. Seeing Christophe, Phichit had stopped what he was doing and asked what was happening.

“Well there’s a new kid in town and his birthday was a few days ago and we decided to do an impromptu party because we can, and birthday parties are cool. Mila and Sara are in charge of the cake, but we need some entertainment and I thought who better than you. It is happening at the end of the afternoon, so we don’t have a lot of time, but I trust in your capacity.”

Making a military salute, Phichit said “It would be my pleasure.” And turning to Seung gil who had stopped drawing in the meantime to listen to what was being said, he asked him “You know where I put my folder with game ideas?”. Seung gil nodded and went to pick it up. Phichit put his drawings in one of the folders on his desk and made some room. Seung gil dropped the folder on the desk and the three of them started looking at the many pieces of paper. Just at that moment, Mila arrived and the four of them started devising a plan.

\---

Viktor and Yuuri were still in the library, they kept reading their respective books, but quickly started chatting in hushed tones. Slowly Yuuri started to feel more confident and from general comments about school and his move, they began to talk about about hobbies. They found that they both loved figure skating. Yuuri never missed a competition when it was on tv. Viktor offered to take him to the skating rink one day he would be free. They agreed to ask Hiroko later, when they saw Christophe, Phichit, and Seung gil arrive with a big folder. Viktor scrambled to his feet to join them in the entrance of the library.

“We’ve made some decorations and some games, we’re sorted,” said Phichit. “So, where are we doing it?”

Before anyone could answer, Sara and Mila arrived running. “We realised as we were going to bring the cake, that we hadn’t decided where the party was going to be!”

Yuuri arrived with Lilia following him. “What are you doing in the door? It’s warm outside and we are not paying for the air con to be spoiled for nothing.”

“Sorry aunt, it’s just that we have everything prepared, but we’ve just realised we have nowhere to do the party,” answered Viktor.

Lilia had a little laugh.

“Well if it’s just that. The sky is blue, there is no sign of rain. I am pretty sure, you can go to the park at the back of the library, I don’t think anyone will mind.”

“And we can check what they are doing through the window,” she thought to herself.

\---

The boys all left to start putting up the decoration. Or rather, they all left and Phichit and Seung gil started to put the decorations up in the trees, sometimes asking Christophe for some help as he was the tallest of the group. Viktor and Yuuri started to put the plates for the cake that Lilia had given them on the table. They were chatting lively, Yuuri started slowly losing his shyness, when the girls and Sara’s mum arrived with the cake. The latter put the birthday candles on the cake and started lighting them.

“I thought the candle would be a nice touch as this is a birthday cake,” she said smiling. Hiroko had arrived and took a picture of the group, all of them merry with their birthday hats and another one of Yuuri blowing his candles. Sara’s mum cut the cake, distributed the pieces and went to sat on a bench with a book after they all thanked her for the cake. Hiroko went back to the library to finish her work day.

They ate the cake, even had enough for seconds, and then played some games until it was time for everyone to go back home for dinner as the library closed.

Yuuri did not remember having so much fun, especially not with people who had been strangers in the morning. Moving to a new city had seemed daunting and scary, but it might end up okay in the end. He now knew at least two people in his class for the next year and they had already invited him to join them whenever he wanted in their shenanigans. Plus, Viktor had promised to take him to the skating rink and Hiroko agreed to it after some discussion with Lilia.

He had been scared of coming here. He was still a bit scared, but it also seemed like it would be manageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the end of this little fic. Some might say that I am just uploaded to reflect Yuuri's birthday I chose in August. But that would be just trying to find an excuse. :P  
> Anyway, I hope you like it. <3


End file.
